


All in the Signs

by cathcer1984



Series: Tumblr Fic [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Deaf Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, POV Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Derek introduces Laura to Stiles.





	All in the Signs

Laura loved her brother, but sometimes he pissed her off. He knew he was attractive, he used it to get what he wanted. Flirted his way into clubs, free food and she was pretty certain he had never had to pay for a drink in his life.

Something was different. He had told he’d met somebody, she had assumed he meant that they were fucking more than his usual one night stand. She had been wrong. 

Derek had asked her to meet them at the coffee shop she was currently sitting in. She could see them - Derek and a man, just as tall but lithe. They weren’t talking to each other, just walking next to her. It wasn’t until she was hugging Derek that she saw them - the hearing aids. 

“Laura, this is Stiles.”

The man, Stiles, held his hand out to be shaken. Laura shook it firmly and said “Hello,” loudly. 

He laughed, and signed something. Laura watched as Derek clumsily moved his hands. Stiles’ eyes were looking there too. His long fingered hands coming up to help Derek make the correct sign. 

Derek’s face was what interested Laura the most. He wasn’t smirking cockily, nor was he smiling to charm, his brow was furrowed in concentration. Derek didn’t look pretty in that moment, he was trying to communicate in a way he didn’t fully know yet.

Laura grinned and pulled him into another hug. Derek huffed and as she pulled away Laura took care to catch Stiles’ eyes and she signed the only thing she knew. 

_Thank you_.

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/post/171185560426/all-in-the-signs)


End file.
